1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment inspection system, equipment inspection method, and program therefor; more specifically, it relates to an equipment inspection support system, equipment inspection method, and program therefor using multimodal control in which a plurality of interfaces work together.
2. Background Information
When performing maintenance/inspection work on equipment at a power plant, manufacturing plant or other large plant, an inspection technician brings to the site a paper inspection list on which a plurality of inspection items are printed, and in accordance with this inspection list, performs visual inspection, measurement, and adjustment. In accordance with the inspection list, the inspection technician sequentially locates and visually inspects sections to be inspected, and enters inspection results, such as yes/no and measurement values before and after adjustment, into applicable boxes on the inspection list. After completing such inspection work, the inspection technician brings back the inspection list on which the inspection results are entered to a facility management center, and inputs the inspection results into a management system such as a host computer.
In this case, because there are many pieces of equipment to be inspected at the site or inspection items, work efficiency on site is low, resulting in incorrect entry or omission of inspection results. There may also be cases where, due to error or negligence when an inspection technician has become overly familiar with the operations, non-factual inspection results and measured values may be entered. To prevent such inspection result entry mistakes and skipping of inspection items, an inspection technician may be accompanied by an observer who observes the inspection operation, but this entails the problem of increased labor costs.
As an alternative to having such an accompanying observer, an inspection technician is made to carry a small video camera, record images during the inspection, and bring the images back together with the inspection results. In this case, the inspection technician inputs the inspection results and images from the inspection operation into a management system to store the inspection result data and images in a correlated manner. Thereafter, a person in charge matches the inspection result data and images to check for omissions, input mistakes or the like. In this case, when there are a great number of pieces of equipment and inspection items, the correlation of inspection result data with images for each inspection item is complicated, with the danger of incorrect input.